


Dream Catcher (捕夢網)

by xy700145



Series: Feathers [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 克羅里/阿茲拉斐爾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: Moult的系列作，羽毛的用途w





	Dream Catcher (捕夢網)

這是一個陽光明媚的午後，但是阿茲拉斐爾的心情不如日光般燦爛，因為今天他沒有藉口不營業，只好勉為其難地把舊書店的告示牌翻到營業中那一面，讓人進來翻動店內的藏書。  
不過天使似乎篤定無人需要接待而逕自走至裏屋，帶著彷彿忽然憶起什麼般的神情拉開抽屜尋找，直到一個盒子映入眼簾時動作漸趨緩慢。  
距離上次的換羽期已經過去許久，阿茲拉斐爾的手掌放在盒蓋上想著，這是他不合時宜卻不願放棄的收藏。  
「我們要關門了，諸位。」恍然從回憶中醒來的阿茲拉斐爾快步走出裏室對著外頭零散的人們說。  
「這麼早？」其中一名顧客呢喃，絲毫未覺自己正在將書放回原位，隨著三三兩兩的人魚貫走出店門。  
「謝謝光臨。」天使在最後一名遊客離開後轉過告示牌拉上門簾，仔細分辨尚能察覺聲音中的一絲愉悅。  
街訪鄰居早已習慣舊書店變化無常的營業時間，大概只有偶爾走進的遊人會望著大亮的天空遲疑地離開，然而無論熟悉與否，他們都想不起來方才手中拿著的書，理所當然地一無所獲離開。  
確保店內再無他人之後，阿茲拉斐爾回到裏室打開木盒，一股不屬於自身的微弱氣息從內湧出，他凝視六千年來難得的幾次換羽期留下的羽毛──克羅里的羽毛──不由得微笑。  
「應該足夠了。」阿茲拉斐爾低語，「遠遠足夠了，我猜。」他捻起一隻羽毛觀察，即便脫離了本體如此長的時間，這些羽毛仍宛如剛掉落般隱含光澤。  
柳木、絨繩、棉線、串珠，以及最重要的羽毛，天使回想在十八世紀時聽到的細節，流動的思緒每指向一樣，相對應的東西便會出現在木盒旁。  
「差點忘了，」天使咕噥，他展開自己的羽翼，拔掉幾根要落不落的羽毛，與黑羽擺在一塊，「齊了。」  
下一刻材料們懸空於桌面上，阿茲拉斐爾隔著空氣活動手指，柳木開始自行彎成圓環讓棉線纏繞其上，黑珠與羽毛緊隨在後，不多時便有一個初造出的捕夢網落於桌面。  
天使與惡魔的氣息在成對的白羽及黑羽中互相抵銷，使這個捕夢網看起來就像個再普通不過的觀光紀念品，阿茲拉斐爾對這個效果十分滿意。  
不過再說了，似有若無、幾不可聞卻隱約縈繞的惡魔氣息從未曾完全遠離這間書店，只要捕夢網放在書店中，其他天使或許永遠不會留意到這個看似普通的物品。  
甫完成的捕夢網被阿茲拉斐爾掛在自己慣常閱讀使用之桌後方的窗前，「會不會太離經叛道了？[註一]」他後知後覺地愁了一瞬便把此事拋開，欣賞起自己新完成的手工品──或多或少是手工的。

舊書店中多出一件裝飾品這件事，克羅里不久後旋即發現，他對書店的熟悉程度不亞於其擁有者。  
這天惡魔坐在裏室的扶手椅上，身體歪成一個詭異的姿勢，試圖誘拐正在苦惱書面報告該寫什麼的阿茲拉斐爾去嚐個鮮。  
「新餐廳？」阿茲拉斐爾的興致平平，仍在思索近日多行幾個善舉是否過於顯眼。  
而且在英國，新餐廳遠沒有有口皆碑的老牌業者來得可靠，天知道端出來的會是什麼樣的料理，有些人對自己的廚藝有著驚人般的信心。  
「在義大利，天使。」阿茲拉斐爾明白他的顧慮，「傳統口味的披薩。」  
這下子天使來了興趣，好似報告也沒這麼需要憂愁了，他高興地站起身說：「現在過去正好趕得上午餐，給我幾分鐘關店。」  
腳步輕快的阿茲拉斐爾禮貌地請所有顧客離開，儘管今日才營業不久，克羅里聽得出他聲音中的愉快，接著他往窗邊瞥去，瞧見靜靜掛著的捕夢網。  
「那是我的羽毛。」克羅里稍微拉下墨鏡端詳，而後朝轉回裏室的天使陳述道。  
在入眼的一瞬間，惡魔便已分辨出那是他與阿茲拉斐爾的羽毛，他只是想仔細觀察這件物品。  
「沒錯。」阿茲拉斐爾故作不以為意地說，「老蛇，如果你在意的話……」內心深處他依舊期待著惡魔的反應。  
「不，我一點也不在意。」克羅里從椅上跳起來站著，眼神尚在捕夢網上流連，「只是我們又不用睡覺。」他隨便找了個理由。  
別的捕夢網究竟能否阻擋噩夢留下好夢暫且不論，但眼前這個以真正的天使及惡魔羽毛，並由天使所製作的捕夢網，的確會有此功能。  
「我就是……不想浪費東西。」阿茲拉斐爾肯定地點頭，默默讚許自己找到的理由。  
「去義大利？」眼睛微微彎起的克羅里把話題繞了回去，他推回墨鏡轉頭面向天使，朝阿茲拉斐爾伸出手臂。  
惡魔像往常那樣包容天使拙劣的藉口，亦如同以往那樣沒讓天使知道自己相當滿意這個捕夢網。  
「十分樂意。」阿茲拉斐爾挽上他的手，瞬息之後他們即在千里之外的義大利，這家高朋滿座的餐廳會突然之間出現空位，而他們會剛好獲得那個位置，就像一切本該如此。

在可預見的未來，當夜鶯在伯克利廣場歌唱的那個夜晚，即使書店燃燒時仍掛在窗前的捕夢網將從舊書店中消失，重新安家在克羅里的公寓床前。

完

註一：捕夢網屬於印地安文化傳統風俗，不是上帝崇拜相關物品，況且材料有一半使用了惡魔的羽毛。


End file.
